


Better Than Chocolate

by Snarryeyes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-25 23:52:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1667063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarryeyes/pseuds/Snarryeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 4/18/14 on IJ for the Snarry100 community. Prompt: Easter Egg(s).</p>
<p>Disclaimer: JKR owns these characters. This is just a bit of fun.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Better Than Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Deutsch available: [Besser als Schokolade](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3161870) by [Snarryeyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarryeyes/pseuds/Snarryeyes)



> Originally posted 4/18/14 on IJ for the Snarry100 community. Prompt: Easter Egg(s).
> 
> Disclaimer: JKR owns these characters. This is just a bit of fun.

“Where are they? I’ve only found one so far.”

“Hey, that one just moved!”

The sound of laughter, mixed with some indignation, floated through the open window of The Burrow to where Harry and Severus lay upstairs.

“Now I know why you volunteered to hide the Easter eggs,” Harry smirked, arching up as Severus’ lips closed around a nipple.

“I have no idea what you mean,” Severus murmured against Harry’s heated skin, continuing his slow trail downwards.

Harry’s laugh transformed into a moan as Severus’ mouth finally found his aching hardness. “…How long do we have?”

“At least an hour.”


End file.
